1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light-emitting diode (LED) packages, and particularly to a white LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various attempts have been made to make white light sources by using light-emitting diodes (LEDs). A general kind of white LED includes an LED chip capable of emitting a blue color light, and a phosphor capable of absorbing a part of the blue color light and emitting a yellow color light. As such, the blue color light and the yellow color light from the phosphor can be mixed to make a white color. However, this kind of white LED has poor color rendition.
In order to make excellent color rendition, another kind of white LED constructed of three types of LED chips of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) is provided. As such, rays of light emitted by the three types of LED chips are diffused and mixed to make a white color. However, due to the variety of LED chips with different colors, a process of packaging this kind of white LED is undesirably complicated.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED package to overcome above mentioned shortcomings.